Contrast
by Vegetarian Salad
Summary: A series of KandAllen drabbles. Ch. 2, in which there are many different kinds of homes.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the Author: And, the world that is D. Gray Man fan fiction has opened its doors to me. Oh, dear.

0

"Kanda, can I ask you something?" Allen stared out the window of the train, an intentional attempt to avoid his companion's eyes. They were on a mission, traveling to Prague, where there was a rumor of demons terrorizing the ghettos. They had both protested being paired together – one verbally, the other with his eyes.

A sigh sounded in irritation from the other side of the cabin, where Kanda sat glaring at his boots. "I assume that you will even without my permission."

The teenager threw a scowl in his direction before turning his eyes back to the landscape rushing like splatters of paint away off behind them. "Do you remember Gozul and Lala, from the first mission we did together, in Martel?"

"Yes. What about it?" The question was sharply-put, and Kanda was already aggravated. That whole mission had infuriated him, it had proven to him just what an idiot the cursed boy was. His values would get in the way of his job many times after that, despite Kanda's warning not to let them. _Last time I give him advice,_ he thought bitterly.

"Well," Allen hesitated, his ivory head tilting back, dark eyes on the ceiling. "When we went underground and we found them, she was singing, so we knew she was the doll with the Innocence. And she told us that after Gozul died, she'd give us her heart." His mouth etched into a thoughtful frown. "Do you think that her heart had been given to Gozul before, and that's why she couldn't give it to us yet?"

"Don't be stupid." Kanda scoffed, standing. "She could have given us her heart then, but _you _were sentimental and let her keep it until he died. If you weren't so sensitive, that mission would have been finished much more quickly."

Allen looked up at him looming over him, dazed by the way the sun painted like across his partner's porcelain skin. "But, do you think love is like that – giving your heart completely to another person?"

Kanda was opening the door and stepping into the aisle. "That would only make you vulnerable. Keep your heart to yourself."

As he slammed the door behind him, he pretended he didn't hear Allen softly say, "I would gladly be that vulnerable to you." It would be easier for both of them if the boy never new that Kanda's heart belonged to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author: This was written in response to the fact that the suffixes were suddenly included in the subtitles when they shouldn't have been. The story doesn't take place in Japan, despite the fact that it's, you know, Japanese, and the only Japanese character is Kanda. So why would anyone else use suffixes? Think about that for a while.

"Good morning, Kanda-san." Allen smiled stiffly at his fellow exorcist as he passed his door.

Kanda stopped abruptly, glaring at him. "Kanda-_san_? Where did you learn that, bean sprout?"

Allen shrugged good-naturedly. "Lenalee and I went on a mission to Tokyo. You're from Japan, aren't you? I thought you might want to hear the suffixes."

Kanda's dark eyes narrowed, studying him carefully.

He shifted uncomfortably. "What's it like – where you're from?"

Kanda's brow relaxed, his gaze falling vacantly to his boots. "It's a cold mountain village." His voice was soft, wistful. "It snows at least once a week all year, everything is always covered in white. Everyone knows each other, and anyone would die for the safety of his neighbor."

Allen stepped out of his doorway, slowly, unsure. "It sounds lovely, Kanda-san." He offered quietly, afraid to break the reverie.

Too late. Kanda's eyes flashed back up, disdain reappearing. "Of course it was." Sarcasm stained the statement. "That's why I chose to come here."

Allen didn't even flinch, and his eyes remained cool. "You aren't fooling anyone."

Kanda, naturally, didn't flinch either. "And where are you from that has made you such a good judge?"

Allen shook his head, smiling grimly. "I am from nowhere. My foster parents traveled all over, and I went with them. I have no home now, except the Black Order." His smile brightened, classic and kind, the way he smiled at everyone but the person he smiled at now. "You're lucky to have two homes."

Kanda watched his face, frowning. "That place isn't my home now." He turned sharply, hair swinging as he stalked away.

Allen's smile remained as he watched him go. The Black Order was Kanda's home, too, and that made them family.


End file.
